SOS
by IrisShadow
Summary: Meet Lisa Darlington, an orphaned young adult who has an internship at the local hospital. There she meets Jake Lawley, the charismatic doctor, and Jack Farly, the doctor with issues, and Jack's twin brother, Logan, a sweet, kind and charming individual. Follow Lisa as she finds out the dark truths behind Jack's cold demeanor and the twins' secret.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned and climbed out of bed. Today I was starting my job at the hospital as an intern. Not knowing much of anything didn't really help but I know my purpose clear and well. I want to help people.

Ever since my parents died in a car wreck five years ago, I felt kinda lost in life but I felt very happy when the people at the hospital cheered me up while they were treating my wounds. I want to help people that lose their precious ones in unfortunate accidents as well, partially to repay my saviors kindness and partially to cheer up the people that suffered great losses.

For the last couple of years, I have been living at Auntie's but even though she's real nice to me, I can't help but think that I'm a burden to her. So I moved out.

I hurried out my apartment and climbed into my car. Shivering, I turned on the car and heater. A cold wintery day it will soon prove to be.

I drove to Dunkin Donuts to grab a quick breakfast. While waiting in line (A lot of people want quick breakfasts before work) I saw this guy seated and staring out the window with a dreamy look on his face. His coffee was on the very edge of the table. It teetered and tottered for a moment before it fell.

"Gotcha," I caught the coffee but some of it splashed onto me. "Ouch!" I yelped from the burn but carefully placed the cup back on the table.

The young man looked away from the window and blinked at me. "Your," He began.

"I didn't do anything," I cut in.

"Your hand is badly burned," I glanced down at my red arm.

"Yeah, well, I can fix it later," I began.

"Let me see it," He brought me outside to his convertible and got out a first aid kit. Treating my burn with excellent speed, I gazed at him in awe. "There,"

"Umm, thanks," I mumbled, marveling at the remarkable work he had done.

"I gotta go," He murmured.

"Oh," I stepped aside to let him drive through. After he left, I remembered that I forgot to ask for his name.

After eating real quickly and arriving at the hospital, I reported to my department immediately. "You must be the new intern, Elizabeth Darlington, right?"

I nodded numbly. The doctor talking to me has a very strong charismatic pull which certainly attracted female patients. I looked around his office and saw a bunch of females. Bull's-eye.

"I like to be called Lisa," I added quickly after noticing that he was waiting for me to say something.

He scribbled something down and looked at me. "I'm Jake Lawley." he tapped his pen on the clipboard he was holding. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight Lisa?"

I laughed. "No thanks, I have a tight schedule."

He frowned. "Tomorrow perhaps,"

"Maybe," I gathered my items and asked him, "Where do I go?"

"Oh right," He pointed with his pen toward another office across from his. "That's your 'boss's place. Be careful." And with that, he went back to chatting with a middle aged lady about her flu.

I sighed and marched across the hall. Stepping inside the room, I found a man talking with a young lady. He was the guy from early this morning! I glanced at his name tag. Jack Farly.

After the lady left I said to him, "You're the guy from this morning right?"

He got up and filed something. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I mean at Dunkin Donuts, when you helped me treat my wounds?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I didn't hire you to be talking nonsense. Now go copy these papers and send them to the apartments listed." He handed me a stackful of papers. "Hurry up,"

I huffed at him and walked out. Only then did I realize that I didn't know where the copy room was or any of the departments. Knowing I can't go back to Mr. Grouchy Pants, I went into Dr. Lawley's office and found him available. "Dr. Lawley," I started.

"Call me Jake please," He looked up.

"Well, Jake, do you know where the copy room is? And well the departments?" I must've sounded stupid.

He laughed. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Oh no, you wouldn't have the time to,"

"I'm on break right now. I see Jack got you into work pretty fast huh,"

"Yeah," I meekly answered, relieved knowing that he can help.

"He can be harsh but he's a real softie underneath. Like a million miles underneath." He laughed again. I highly doubt it.

After going through my rounds (Dr. Farly had me go check on every patient he has. Phew, he has too many!) I entered into Dr. Farly's office. "Dr. Farly, I completed the assignments you gave me,"

"Great," He mumbled and gave me a sheet of paper. "Go ask Nurse Kelsie to help them with serving the patients' lunches." I gawked at him. "Is there a problem," He raised an eyebrow.

"No," I stalked out of the office and went to the Nurses' Counter.

I got to know the patients quite well by the end of my work hours. I paced out into the parking lot and fumed at Dr. Farly's ways. "What will I learn from this?" Then I saw Dr. Farley getting his car. I was half considering confronting him about his methods when a guy walked up to him. Two Dr Farly's!


	2. Chapter 2

I snuck behind a car. I don't know why. Maybe it's just because of my instinct. Anyway, I peeped out from behind the red convertible and saw the two Dr. Farley's conversing. Twins nowadays can be so alike.

"… so how's your new intern?" One said to the other.

"Ehh, she's a real pain," The other one replied. I held my fist. Obviously, the arrogant one is Jack Farly.

"Jack, you say that about everyone. I'm sure she's a nice girl." The other twin softly replied. How can their personalities be so different?!

"Logan, I'm telling you, she's a real klutz." Then they murmured something and the both of them slipped away in separate cars.

I drove home, my head filled with thoughts. It seems that this Logan guy was the one who helped me out this morning and his twin brother is my boss. I sighed. Why is my world always so complicated?

After parking my car and opening the door to my apartment, I groped around the darkness for the light. Then I heard a bark. "Julie, I'm home, did you miss me?" Locking the door behind me, I entered the kitchen to cook my supper and fix Julie's too. "You know Julie," I said to the cocker spaniel. "I have so many things to tell you if only you could give me advice too." I ruffled Julie's ears.

"Morning Dr. Lawley!" I called.

"Remember, it's Jack," He whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Right,"

Upon entering Dr. Farly's office, I heard him crudely remark, "So, whispers and giggles so early in the morning. You need to understand that this work isn't at all fun and games. This place is also not the place to have a relationship going on." I mumbled an apology and got to work. So early in the morning and I already got a lecture on how to handle personal relationships! I huffed. This day was going to be even longer.

I sighed as I sorted the last papers into the individualized stacks. I felt as if I had sighed at least ten times this morning. It's so difficult being a nobody. "What's wrong princess, difficult day?" I turned around and found Jake Lawley stirring his coffee and smiling at me.

I huffed. "Oh it's you,"

He smiled. "Yeah, too bad huh, not your sweet and kind boss,"

I faked a smile and spoke to him in a false fashion. "Oh Dr. Lawley, don't you have a cold to cure or perhaps a girl to chase?"

He stopped stirring his cup, "Woah, easy there tiger. What lit your match?"

I realized what I said and started feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, I just, he just," I looked at the floor. I just couldn't get it out quite right.

I felt a pat on my back. "It's alright. Jack's not much of a pain once you get to know him."

"Well, well then, who do I see flirting with my intern? Who else can it be other than Jake Lawley?" I saw Dr. Farly's shoes and swallowed. "Elizabeth, I need you to come to my office,"

"Well, he can be tough at times," Jake whispered.

"And you know that relationships between an intern and a doctor are strictly discouraged? It is," I heard him continue on and on yet I didn't really hear him. It was like those nights during a thunderstorm where the thunder is still a long ways away and all you hear is a low and soft rumble in the distance. That was how I heard Dr. Farly's voice right now.

"And I do understand that Dr. Lawley's features can be quite attractive but that doesn't mean," I turned to the window in Dr. Farly's office. I could clearly see the hospital's relaxation grounds from here as well as the long field for patients to have fresh air. A wheelchair with a sleeping boy was slowly rolling towards a steep rolling hill that reaches the pond. No one was around to help him but I could clearly see that help was what he needed. My mouth gaped open; I pointed at the window, and then I ran towards the grounds.

I ran as fast as I could but I knew I hadn't won any Olympic medals for track and that was what I needed to reach him in time. I prayed that he'll be alright. I felt the wind swish sharply beside me as I opened the door to the outside. I shivered but continued running towards the pond. I heard a splash and knew I was too late. A second splash occurred and left me confused. What caused the second one?

I raced to the edge of the pond and saw a sight I thought I would never ever see. A man giving a boy CPR. Usually, this wouldn't surprise me but it did because the man was my boss. The man with the cold heart was giving a drowning boy CPR. I stood frozen watching and staring, not believing.

The boy finally sputtered and doctors came to take him away. I grabbed one of the towels from a person cleaning the boy and laid it around Dr. Farly's shoulders. He was breathing heavily and gasping for air. "I…haven't… done that… in a while. Out of…practice," He wheezed. "Can't swim…real well,"

"Then why did you jump in?" I was surprised to hear my voice sound sharp and angry.

He seemed also surprised but smiled at me and said, "This is what a doctor does. He helps people."


	3. Chapter 3

"Achoo!" Dr. Farly sneezed. "Ugh…I can't believe a doctor like me can get a cold,"

I rinsed the water from the warm towel and laid it on his head. "Doctors are still human and humans get colds. Rest already!" I'm currently at Dr. Farly's house from the order of Jake Lawley to help Dr. Farly get over his cold.

"Why don't you just go? I can handle myself."

"I can't go. Jake would kill me if I do. You don't know how scary his face was when he told me to stay here and look after you. He really seriously meant it."

Dr. Farly turned to the side which caused the towel to fall off his head… again. I sighed and placed the towel back on his head. "It would help if you stop moving around so much."

Dr. Farly turned back around to face me, making the towel slip again. "I can't," Heavy breathing, "sleep without shifting positions,"

Placing the towel once again on his head, this time I slapped it down on his forehead, I replied, "Then being a doctor, you should know that pleasant sleep and rest doesn't come from constant movement."

He winced from the slap and looked at me with his hazy blue eyes. "I know all too well." He shifted his weight a bit, apparently still not comfortable, and said, "Can you call my brother for me?"

"Sure. What's Logan's number?"

He got up and stared at me. "How do you know my brother's name?" he asked suspiciously.

"I," I looked up as if the bland ceiling color would suddenly give me an elusive answer. "I need to go to the restroom. Where is it?" All he did was stare at me. "Okay fine," I said, defeated. "I overheard you talking in the parking lot yesterday."

He looked at me first sternly then it slowly changed to a smile. "Oh, that's it?"

I looked at him confused. "Well, what did you think it was?"

He laughed quietly then replied quietly, "Nothing really,"

I dialed Logan's number and it connected rather fast. "Hello?"

"Umm, hi Logan,"

"Um, yeah, so this is?"

I hurried through my introduction. "I'm Elizabeth Darling, your brother's intern. He has a cold right now and I'm taking care of him. He wants to see you right now."

"Oh… wow. Tell him I'll be there right away." Then he hung up.

"He said he's coming right away." I hung up the phone and walked to his bedside.

"Oh, great," he sneezed and sniffed. Before long the doorbell rang and Logan raced in to Dr. Farly's bed. (Isn't it so weird to call one twin by his first name and the other by his last name?)

"Are you okay?" Logan quietly asked like he was afraid to disturb the birds sleeping outside.

"I'm alright. Just a little under the weather." Dr. Farly sneezed into Logan's face. "Oops,"

I laughed and quickly grabbed a clean towel and gave it to Logan. He wiped his face then said, "You must be the kind lady who called me." He stared at me a little longer. "Did I meet you before?"

I smiled and said, "It was at the Dunkin' Donut's shop the other day. You wrapped my burned hand?"

He thought for a moment before his face lit up. "Right, the coffee girl," He inspected my hand. "Is it all right now?"

"It's fine now," I gently tugged my hand away from the uncomfortable embrace.

"Glad to hear it," Logan whispered. He stayed for a while before saying that he has to go to bed and left.

"Sure. Bye bro," Dr. Farly called after him. Logan looked at him like he was nuts then left.

While placing a cool towel on his forehead, I said to him on a whim, (Because if he was acting normal, I wouldn't in my wildest dreams, dare to tell the following sentence.) "You're a lot nicer as my patient than as my boss,"

I gave a snuffled laugh. "Am I now," He said in a singsong voice. Then a soft snore sounded from him, signifying that he was finally asleep.

I had gone home that night, late, after having made sure he had finally rested. The next morning I called out to Dr. Farly. "What do you want?" he growled at me. I was taken aback from his tone of voice but then I remembered that the Dr. Farly from last night was a completely different person.

But I smiled nevertheless, "Good morning, Dr." He looked surprised. For a moment, I saw the guy he was last night, soft and kind, before he reverted back. But after walking for a few steps, he paused and looked back at me. "Good morning to you too," He walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

I hummed my favorite song as I scanned and copied the latest materials for the patients. "You're in a good mood." I turned my head around to see Dr. Lawley in the doorway.

"Oh hi, Jake. Nice to see you." I continued my work.

"And you too. So tell me Lisa, what got you all giddied up?"

"Giddy? I guess you could put it that way."

"Did Jack warm up to ya?"

I thought for a moment then replied, "I sure hope so,"

Jake came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget about me. I'm cold at night too." And left.

I held my ear and felt really hot. I could feel my face flush a pathetic red color. "Oh dear,"

I grabbed the huge stack of papers and hurried to Dr. Farly's office. Why did the copy room and his office have to be on opposite sides of the building? After placing the papers on his desk, I looked for him. He wasn't in his office and it was quite peculiar of him not to. It wasn't his break neither.

I stepped back outside into the hall and hurried down the halls to the telephones. I have to call Auntie to tell her I'm alright. I completely forgot in all this chaos for the last couple of days.

Turning the corner to the phone booths, I saw Dr. Farly there, calling someone. I was about to wave hi when he loudly exclaimed into the phone. "You better not be late!" And hung up the phone in rage.

I quickly hid behind a panel in the wall and came out after he had passed. I whistled, impressed at what a dramatic man he can be sometimes and dialed Auntie's number.

Jake walked up to me and stopped me in my path. I gazed up into his sparkly blue eyes (I understand know why the ladies are so mesmerized with him.) and questioned his actions.

"Oh, all I wanted was to have you for dinner." He put a placid smile on his face.

I couldn't think of any reason to reject him so I came up with a retaliation. "Why? Did you run out of ladies-in-waiting?"

He laughed and replied, "As a matter of fact, I did. I want you to be my main Lady if you so please."

"Of course. It's just dinner." I left quickly to give Dr. Farly his documents. "See you tonight." I left so fast, I only heard a mumble of what came out next from Jake's mouth.

I had planned out what place and time I should meet Jake over the phone so I went back home to freshen up. Even though Jake and I are going as friends, I still don't want people to pity Jake to have a date that looked dull compared to him so I did my best.

The restaurant we were going to was the best in town so I wore my best clothes, a dress Auntie gave me for dates (or as she put it, 'Courting the perfect gentleman would need a perfect dress.) like this.

I waited outside for Jake to drive up to my apartment complex. He finally came after being what you call 'fashionably late' and whistled when he saw me. "You have the skin of an angel. You should show it more."

I held my arm uncomfortably over the cleavage of the dress. "Thanks," I climbed into the car and we sped off.

Jake was in a suit suitable for the level of restaurant we were going to. His handsome features highlighted by some of his accessories. "How do you like the hospital?" He asked.

"It's great. I love working there. The people there are nice too."

He laughed and replied, "Does that include me?"

"You're on the top of the list. Don't worry." I laughed too. We joked all the way to the restaurant.

When we got there, the valet took Jake's car and we went inside. It was cool in there and beautifully lit by chandeliers everywhere. We got seated at empty table near the windows where the night view was magnificent. The restaurant was seated on a rather large and desolate hill but popular. I gazed at the view in wonder and didn't hear anything the man who passed our table said. "Excuse me, could you repeat that?" I asked, embarrassed by my rudeness.

But the man only smiled at me and politely said everything again. That was when I realized that the man was a foreigner and I had no idea what he was talking about anyway. I nodded, trying to act as if I understood. "Jake, what does he mean?" I whispered to Jake after the man left.

Jake laughed and I blushed in embarrassment. "He basically said that we were a wonderful couple and that he hopes we have children soon." I blushed even harder now. "Wasn't that nice of him to say that?"

The waiter came by with menus and I gazed at the prices. They were sky high! I glanced in horror at them and looked at Jake. He was calmly smiling and ordering what he wanted before the waiter turned to me. I tried to look quickly for the cheapest thing on the menu but Jake added for me, "Give her the same. Make it for two."

What Jake had ordered was exactly opposite of what I was looking for. The lobster dinner for two (As that was what he had ordered.) had a sky heaping amount written next to it. I looked at Jake and hissed as quiet as I could. "What are you thinking? There's no way I can afford that?"

"I'm not asking for you to pay. I shall pay for it this time." He winked at me.

"But, I can't, that's too much," I stammered.

"Don't worry. You can pay for it next time." I sure hope the next place we eat at is affordable. The lobster came out and smelled wonderful. While eating the lobster, I forgot the price ate it at a rather fast speed. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone I recognized. I turned to catch a better view. Squinting, I saw someone that startled me.

"What's wrong?" Jake glanced over and saw what I was staring at. "Woah," What we were both gawking at was Dr. Farly. It surprised me enough that he was here, being the stingy guy he is, but he came with someone. A girl. We both stared until they went out of sight, reaching the door soon. Jake and I quickly ducked slightly to avoid any eye contact if spotted.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered to Jake.

"I can't believe it. Jack is here with a girl." He gave a chuckle. "Think that stingy, cold Jack treating a girl. Ha."

I took a chance and looked up. They got seated at the opposite of side of the restaurant. Jake and I didn't have much of a chance of being discovered so we relaxed. Dr. Farly, on the other hand, can be seen as clear as day from my side.

We started eating our dinner again but this time, the sight in front of us was much more interesting than the flavor of it. As we ate our last bite, Dr. Farly and the girl had also finished. They seem to be in a hurry. They climbed into Dr. Farly's car but the engine didn't start immediately. I'm not sure if I'm right but I saw the silhouettes of him and the girl…touching lips.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there, frozen. I can't believe my eyes! There he was, my boss, kissing a girl! All I could do was continue to stare at the spot where he left. I could feel the air turn when Jake turned to face me but I couldn't move.

"He just..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Kissed a girl?" Jake finished for me. I nodded numbly, still not believing. Too bad we couldn't see the girl's face.

We stared at the parking a bit longer before turning back to our empty plates. "We should probably go." I said. I motioned for the waiter to come. After Jake paid for the food, we climbed into his car and drove in silence.

"So, did you like the dinner?" Jake asked, breaking the silence. I nodded. Jake parked the car next to the side walk and turned to me. "Do you like Jack?" I turned to him, startled.

"Like? Dr. Farly? No way!"

Jake sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" How can I possibly like him?!

Jake smiled but I could tell from my weeks with him that this smile was fake. "Jake," I inv smiled, "can we go now? I still have to feed my dog."

"Right, of course. What's its name?"

"Julie," I could feel the tense atmosphere lifting. "I got her when I was five..." I became quiet when I remembered the fun times our family had together in the park. My dad, my mom, me, and Julie.

"Your parents must love you to give Julie to you. Where are your parents anyway? You said you lived alone."

I looked out at the stars. "They're way up there." I pointed outside into the sky.

Jake looked up and understood what I meant. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

I cut him off, feeling the tears building up. "It happened so long ago, it doesn't matter." At that moment, we arrived at my apartment. "I'm going now," Feeling the tears threatening to spill, I rushed past a truck parked there and up the stairs into my apartment, with Jake calling after me.

I had called sick the next day. I just can't go to the hospital, feeling like this. My feelings are so messed up right now, I can't tell what's up and what's down. I felt a nudge at me feet. "Not now Julie," But the nudging continued. I got up and grabbed the leash. "Okay, fine, let's go." I latched on the collar and brought Julie outside. Next door, a young man also came out with his dog. It was Logan.

"It's you!" I pointed at him.

He turned to me. "Oh hi. I didn't expect to see you here." (How can Logan be related to Dr. Farly?)

"I, I didn't know you were my neighbor." I stammered.

He laughed, a laugh that was slightly similar to Dr. Farly's. "I just moved in yesterday." Then I remembered the moving truck from yesterday.

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

We were quiet for a few moments before Julie started nudging me again. "Well, I have to take Julie for a walk so..."

Logan blinked and looked down as he completely forgot about his pet too. "I was going to take Max out too. You wanna go together?"

I smiled. "Sure,"

We sat down on the bench in the park. Max and Julie were chasing each other. "I think they have taken fancy to each other." I laughed at the dogs playing around.

"Yeah," Although we were talking about the pups, he was staring me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, no," He said, slightly embarrassed to be caught staring.

"Nice weather, huh," I looked up at the sky.

He looked up as well. "Sure is," He continued to stare at the blue sky then he turned to me. "Do you like working at the hospital?"

I laughed. To think it was just yesterday that Jake had asked me the same question. "Yeah, it's fun."

"Is my brother being bossy?" I became quiet.

"Does your brother," I hesitated, not wanting to be nosy. "Do he have a girlfriend?"

He looked at me in a confused way and replied. "No, not that he usually tell me about his personal life anyway. Why?" He raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing." I decided against telling Logan about yesterday night.

"If you like him," He hesitated. "tell me. I won't tell him."

(Why does both Logan and Jake ask the same things?) "Oh no, no way." I replied quickly.

"Oh, good," It was quiet for a little more then he added, "Are you going out with anyone then?"

I shook my head. Now that he mentions it, I realized that I never had a boyfriend in my life! Ever since my parents died, it just left this huge void in me and I wasn't able to cope enough to start my own life. Of course plenty of boys have asked me on dates and proms but I was never in the mood to start something. No first love, no first kiss, no first date. Wow I'm missing out. I told Logan what I just realized and he laughed.

"So you never did anything? You're an adult now and you haven't experienced anything?" I shook my head. "Wow, Lisa, you need to understand that your parents death wasn't your fault. You miraculously survived so you have to live enough for three people." Logan said, his tone suddenly serious. I could only nod. He smiled. "Good," He said it like I was an elementary school kid.

I smiled. How come I can talk to Logan about my family so easily yet it's hard for me to explain it to Jake? "I miss them. I really do. I want to tell them how much I miss them and that I still love them." I looked at Logan. "Do you understand what I mean?"

He nodded, probing me to go on. I took a deep breath and realized that I was about to tell Logan something I had hid deep inside me for many years.

"When I had turned five, to celebrate my birthday, my family decided to take me to Disney world. But then it went all wrong from there." I closed my eyes, picturing that moment from so many years ago. "My family had a financial crisis back then and me being five and not understanding, still begged Dad to take me to Disney world. He finally consented but he knew that this trip would cost us dearly but still, he gave no hints about his grief. When we got onto the road, I was so excited. Dad and Mom looked happy too. We got to Disney world just fine and came back alright too. Halfway that is. There was a sharp corner on the road and we swerved. It wouldn't have been a problem if, if only there wasn't a drunk driver there." I had to stop. What came after that was too painful to say aloud. Too painful to even remember. I gasped.

"It's alright." I felt a pat on my shoulder. "It's okay," And that was I needed. I clung onto Logan as I bawled out. Crying out into the day.

"Thanks for...this morning." I said to Logan. We had come back from the park and it was already late afternoon.

"That's what friends are for." He replied.

"I can see that we're going to get along." I smiled.

"Me too." He smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel a lot better after letting out my feelings to Logan. Grabbing my jacket out of the closet, I kissed Julie good bye and set off.

"I see you're back. I sure hope you're better. I don't want to get sick." And this is as kind as Dr. Farly can get.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you for asking." Dr. Farly blinked, obviously, he didn't expect me to say that.

"Well, yeah," And he left. I guess he had tried to sound concerned. Hahaha.

I walked across to Jake's office. Might as well get the awkward moments over with. Jake wasn't in his office. I frowned, I had gathered up all my courage to come here. I was about to walk out when I heard someone call out.

"Leaving so soon. Aren't you gonna say hi?"

I turned around to face the doorway and saw Jake standing there stirring his daily cup of coffee. "Hi, Jake. Look about yesterday,"

"I'm sorry." He said before I could say anything.

"What for?" I was surprised.

"Well, for reminding you that...well you know." He looked away.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known anyhow. I overreacted, that's all."

"Oh, but I should have been more sensitive." Jake stared into my eyes. "But about Jack's situation, I think it's best to keep it a secret. you know between us two.

I had completely forgotten about that! "Oh sure, I can keep a secret." I replied. But now, I kinda want to know who Dr. Farly had been with.

Oh Lisa! Why should I care?! "But it still intrigues me. I wonder who that girl who was with him is."

"I was thinking the same thing! I've known Jack for so long, he never showed any interest in girls at all!" Jake agreed.

"So I guess you don't know who she is?"

"I don't have a clue!" Jake laughed.

I shrugged. So far for that. "So, you wanna have dinner tomorrow night? I still owe your one. But nothing expensive."

He seemed pleased that I mentioned it and agreed to go immediately. "Ha. I thought you were going to busy."

"My schedule suddenly freed up," I smiled.

I arranged the last of my papers and breathed a sigh of relief. All the work I had today was stacking papers and delivering messages. But then again, this kept me away from Dr. Farly who I still can't face without feeling awkward.

I quickly put the inside the cabinet where he had instructed me to put it and grabbed my coat. Fortunately, Dr. Farly wasn't in so I hurried out the door. The dinner with Jake was soon. When I got out to the parking lot, I saw Logan and Dr. Farly talking. This time, I decided not to eavesdrop until I heard a loud remark.

"How could you?! She was my girlfriend!" Logan loudly announced.

"How could I? You said it yourself. She was your girlfriend. Not anymore." Dr. Farly challenged.

"You should understand how I feel right now. It feels like you betrayed me!"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way but I can't help how you feel." Dr. Farly replied coldly.

Logan looked ticked. "You don't care at all now do you?! You don't care even if I still like her!" I gasped. Slowly, the pieces were falling in place.

Apparently, I was too loud and the two of them turned my way. They saw me but I just couldn't face them right now. I climbed into my car and accelerated it so fast I nearly flew out of my seat myself.

Ding dong. I ignored the doorbell and studied my textbook on medical emergencies.

Ding dong. Dong dong. DING DONG! I slowly rose to my feet and stalked over to the door, ticked.

"What?!" I screamed at the man outside the door. Logan stood there, fuming it seems.

"Why were you listening to us?" Logan clenched his fists.

"I just happened to be there. Your car isn't the only one in the parking lot." I tried my best to calm down.

"You didn't leave but you stood there, listening and watching!" Logan came in the room, obviously not ready to leave anytime soon.

"I was curious! I'm sorry you're so mad about it but I just...I didn't think that far!" I broke down, slumped down on my bed. Tears threatened to spill.

Logan seemed confused at what to do. "I'm sorry. I just burst. Lost my temper...I'm sorry." He sat down next to me on the bed. I turned away from him. I didn't want Logan to see me cry. Not now.

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered, barely audible for me to hear.

I wiped my tears and carefully turned towards him. "I'm sorry. I bursted too." I smiled at him. "It really doesn't concern me."

"I'm glad you noticed that." Logan glanced at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

I laughed. "You said that like ten times."

Logan looked at me. "I know but," He seemed lost for a moment and continued to stare at me.

"Wha," Before I could finish talking, Logan leaned forward and touched my lips. His lips felt so great. I melted into them for a second before I snapped back to reality.

Logan seems to gain his senses too and pulled back. "I'm sorry. I just...I have to go Lisa." He got up and headed for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I touched my lips, filled with amazement. Logan and I kissed! I shook my head. I can't believe my first kiss came like this. I had imagined a much more romantic situation than smearing make up and wet faces.

What am I suppose to do when I see Logan again? I thought about it and realized that if I'm careful, I can avoid him for awhile, even if he's my neighbor.

I sniffed a whiff of my freshly baked pies and smiled. This is perfect. Today was my day off so I decided to treat myself to some pastries. Plus, this'll give me an excuse to not go outside and risk a chance of bumping into Logan.

I took out the pies and began to cool them. Ding dong. I nearly jumped in surprise from the sudden noise. "Coming," I called to the door. I arranged the pies on the shelf. "Who is it?" I thought. "Maybe it's just the landlord." I opened the door and saw Logan standing there. I inwardly groaned. I didn't expect him to come here voluntarily.

Logan smiled at me. His usual slow smile. "I smelled the pies and decided to come over here to see if I could by any chance get a slice of it." He glanced over my shoulder and saw the pies sitting on the shelf. "I guess I could wait for the pies to cool first."

"That would be most helpful," I started.

"I guess I could wait inside for the to cool. It's a nice aroma in here." He stepped in my apartment like he did last night.

"I was thinking," I was about to tell him to go to his own room when a tenant walked by. Since I didn't want to make myself sound like a jerk I continued. "that that is a brilliant idea." I closed the door swiftly and then turned to Logan.

"Why are you in here?" I frowned.

Logan smiled at me. "I said I'm here to eat your pies."

I raised my eyebrow. "I mean the real reason."

His eyes dimmed. "I was hoping that you would forget about yesterday night. I was really worked up yesterday and, without thinking, I just,"

"Oh, what kiss Logan? Surely you're hallucinating."

Logan looked confused, "Last night, I," he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh you're good."

"Am I really now? Now how about some of that pie?" I brought over the warm slices and handed Logan a plate.

"Thanks," He quietly replied. He took a bite as I sat down across from him. "This is so good."

I smiled. "You know, the recipe has a secret ingredient."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh really. Can you tell me?"

"What's a secret if you tell someone?" I joked.

"You're gonna tell me." He replied.

"Try me," I provoked.

"Bye," Logan kissed my cheek. I touched the spot gingerly. "A little thank you gift for the pie and...well today." He smiled.

"Right," I smiled at him. "Night,"

I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. "What is wrong with me?" I wondered, "I had clearly heard Logan proclaim his love to the girl Dr. Farly was kissing the other day." I really shouldn't feel the tiniest spark between us. There's nothing to keep that spark going. It can only go out.

I sighed and turned in my bed. My phone lit up my room as it showed that a message came. I watched the light fade away to nothing, giving in to the darkness. I turned over in my bed and thought about what had happened over the last couple of days. There's rude Dr. Farly who I just can't seem to figure out. Then there's his twin, Logan who's so kind and sweet, I can't imagine what that girl had decided on Dr. Farly instead of Logan. I shifted in my bed slightly. And someone else, Jake Lawley. Jake…

Crap! I shot up from my bed, scaring Julie awake who was sleeping next to me. I scrambled up towards my phone to read the message. _Did you forget me? That's hurts, Princess._ I winced, remembering my plans for the night. I texted back.

_I'm sorry. I was distracted. I'll make it up to you. _

_You don't have to worry about it, Princess. Anytime is good._

_Thanks. And quit calling me Princess. It sounds weird._

_Hahaha, of course. Whatever you say, Princess._

I laughed and rolled back on my bed. Wouldn't it be nice to just fall for Jake? The Farly brothers are so complicated…

I nearly slapped myself for thinking that. Lord knows Jake Lawley's relationships with women are much more complicated than anything the Farly brothers can come up with.

"_And you know that relationships between an intern and a doctor are strictly discouraged?" _Dr. Farly's words came back to me. That's right, I reminded myself. I'm at the hospital to make people healthier and feel better, not to find a boyfriend. And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up feeling more refreshed than I have for awhile. Stretching I looked in the mirror and laughed. My hair was a mess and I forgot to take off my make up. I laughed and slipped into the shower. After the quick shower, my hands flew as I adjusted my looks. No make up today. I'm feeling me. Smiling, I checked myself in the mirror one more time before kissing Julie bye. "Bye, sweetie. See you tonight. Don't miss me too much." I ruffled my spaniel's ears as she cuddled up near me. She gave me a sloppy kiss before trotting off to chew on her newest obsession, the toy I got her when we moved into this apartment.

I stepped out into the warm, spring day. I don't like the humid feel in the air but nothing can ruin the good mood I'm in today. "Bring it on, spring. I'm not afraid of you!" I whisper-screamed at practically nothing to make my point. Buckling into my car, I reversed my car and headed towards the battlefield.

"Good morning, Lisa," Beth Goodman from the front desk called out as I entered the building.

"Morning Beth. How's your morning?" I gave her one of my thousand-volt smiles. She blushed a bit and mumbled a shy reply.

"Looking fabulous," Jake whistled, toasting me his cup of coffee. "No make up?"

"None, natural is the best after all," I gave him a goddess smile as well. "Sorry about yesterday night. Whenever you're free, I'll make it up to you."

Jake swirled his cup of coffee and had a thoughtful look on his face. "How about we meet up tonight? Right after work?"

"Right after work?" I raised an eyebrow. "If Dr. Farly sees us, he'll-"

"He won't." Jake cut me off. "We're following him tonight."

"Oh," An amused grin spread across my face. "That sounds appealing. Right after work, I'll meet you in the lounge." In response, Jake raised his cup and toasted me again.

Pushing my bangs out of my eyes, I knocked on Dr. Farly's door. "Dr? Are you in?" A muffled reply came from behind the sold wooden door. I inched the door open to see Dr. Farly sorting through his papers at his desk as always. "Why is the door closed?" I asked, noticing the room is really dark with no natural light.

"To keep unnecessary people out." He replied without even looking up from his paperwork.

"Is that so," I propped open the door and unfurled the blinds on the window sending a blinding light into the dark room.

"Hey, close-" Dr. Farly started to protest but then I slammed down my documents on his desk, knocking over his neat little stack of Post-It Notes. My smile lit up, startling him. "W-what the heck?"

"Dr," I spoke pleasantly, "please review these patients' records. I shall go grab a cup of coffee from the cafe." Spinning on my heel, I turned and left a confused Dr. Farly behind.

The moment I turned the corner I burst out laughing. The look on Dr. Farly's face was priceless! He was so confused, he couldn't even think of what to say! I placed my cup, piping hot with coffee, on the condiments table, considering whether to drink my coffee with extra milk and sugar or extra _extra_ milk and sugar, when a scream behind me made me jump and spill the cup on hand. "Shit!" I cursed, quickly wiping off the burning liquid off of me.

"Lisa! Lisa, is that you? Oh my gosh! I can't believe that we'll meet up here!" A high pitch squeal hurled itself towards me. I turned around, annoyed, to face the person who made me spill my morning relief. I find myself face to face with a peppy blonde that's still squealing about me. "Holy crap! Can you believe it? I'm so gonna tell Paul." Taking a breath between squeals, she took out her pink cell form her equally pink purse and quickly dialed a number. "Guess who I just saw Paul? It's Lisa! Lisa Darlington!" Then she quickly hung up and ran towards me. I felt myself brace for impact as the 100 pound blonde cheerleader collided with me in a hug. "Lisa! Lisa! Do you remember me? It's Carly!" I must've made a confused expression because she stepped back and clarified. "Carly Greenwald! I was in your bio class freshmen year in high school!" I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration, trying to recall her. Unsuccessful, I shrugged. "No way! You forgot!" She pouted. (Yes, I'm serious. This grown woman put air in her cheeks and POUTED.)

Feeling the stares of strangers in the cafeteria, I pulled "Carly" out into the bathroom. Running my burned hand under a much-needed stream of cold water, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh no, are you burned? Are you okay?" I waved away her concerns with my free hand. She finally settled and fell silent.

After a few moments of silent relief, I turned towards her, still running water over my hand. "So, Carly is it? I'm sorry but I don't remember you. My memory with people isn't that good." Turning the faucet off, I reached for a towel. "Carly" gave me one from behind her. "Thank you," She opened her mouth to speak but I silenced her. "Another thing, can you please keep it quiet in the hospital? Even in the cafeteria. I get the excitement-" (Really, I don't at all) "but please keep your tone down. It disrupts the patients." She nodded, perfectly quiet and seemingly angelic. I sighed again, "Now, what did you want to say?"

"I just wanted to say," she whispered , clearly having taken in my reprimanding, "that I didn't really talk to you back then so there's a possibility you don't remember me," Her face looked like that of a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Well, it's nice to see you again," I smiled at her and she perked up.

"Hey Lisa," She called out as I opened the restroom door, "Can I come and see you again?" I nodded an answer and closed the door behind me.


End file.
